ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Viral Immunity: Mechanisms and Consequences, organized by Drs. Akiko Iwasaki, Daniel B. Stetson and E. John Wherry. The meeting will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from February 19-23, 2017. The primary goal of this conference is to broadly explore aspects of the host-virus interface that are typically treated as separate fields in virology and immunology ? fields which often convene their own specialized meetings. The underlying rationale is that each of these fields has matured to the point where the most transformative advances are likely to arise from cross- disciplinary insights, rather than from continued progress in an isolated area. This meeting will foster new interactions and generate new ideas by assembling international experts in the areas of evolutionary perspectives on the host-virus relationship, innate immune detection and control of endogenous and exogenous viruses, memory cell control of viruses at mucosal surfaces, immunological consequences of prior viral exposure, and new approaches to vaccines and therapeutics. Furthermore, the meeting will offer a unique opportunity to bring about the next advances in viral immunity through cross-disciplinary interactions, with the eye towards meeting the NIAID mission of treating and preventing a diverse array of old and emerging viral infections.